1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments, and more particularly to a surgical device for deforming a securing member upon suture material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent advancement of minimally-invasive surgical procedures has proven to be an advantageous alternative over prior invasive surgical procedures. Advantages gained by minimally-invasive surgical procedures include quicker recovery time as well as the reduction in the length of hospital stays and medical costs.
Minimally-invasive procedures are typically performed endoscopically through trocar sleeves or cannulas. Prior to introducing the cannula through the body wall, the surgeon insufflates the body cavity with carbon dioxide, e.g., through a Verres needle or like device. Insufflation creates a free area between internal body organs and the body wall. The surgeon then introduces one or more trocars through the body wall into the insufflated body cavity to create a port of entry for accessory instrumentation. For example, graspers, dissectors, clip appliers, lasers and electrocautery devices are routinely employed endoscopically with the visual assistance of an endoscope and an external television monitor.
However, a difficulty which arises during endoscopic surgery is the procedure of knotting suture material so as to bring tissue pieces together. The surgeon must pass the ends of a piece of suture material through the tissue pieces which were desired to be adjoined. The surgeon would then pull on the suture material, thereby tensioning the suture material so as to effectively bring the tissue pieces together. The surgeon would maintain this tension upon the length of suture material by placing a knot in the suture material. This placement of the knot in the suture material during endoscopic surgery is both time consuming and burdensome due to the difficult maneuvers and manipulation which is required by the surgeon through the restrictive entry areas of the trocar sleeves or cannulas.
There have been many prior art attempts to circumvent the need for the knotting of suture material so as to maintain a desired tension upon suture material extending from body tissue. However, such prior art devices have essentially been staples, clips, clamps or other fasteners not providing the adjustable tension obtained by the surgeon while knotting a length of suture material; U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,129 to Hayhurst et al., No. 5,080,663 to Mills et al., No. 5,021,059 to Kensy et al., No. 4,841,888 to Mills et al., No. 4,741,330 to Hayhurst, No. 4,724,840 to McVay et al., No. 4,705,040 to Mueller et al., No. 4,669,473 to Richards et al., No. 4,627,437 to Bedi et al., No. 4,448,194 to DiGiovanni et al., No. 4,039,078 to Bone, No. 4,235,238 to Ogiv et al., No. 4,006,747 to Kronenthal et al., No. 3,875,648 to Bone and No. 5,085,661 to Moss are representative of such prior art devices for use in place of conventional suturing. However, none of the above listed devices overcome the disadvantages associated with knotting suture material so as to maintain a prescribed mount of tension upon the suture material so as to adjoin tissue pieces together.
Therefore, it is advantageous to provide a new surgical device and method for endoscopically providing adjustable tension upon a length of suture material which extends from body tissue.